Ben 10 vs Capcom 2
Another game of the previous ben 10 vs capcom game. Ruby Heart found that there is another orb like abyss. It's the orb of the supernatural. The name is U.O.S. which means Unknown Orb of the Supernaturals. So she sends the ben 10 and capcom universe on her ship to defeat this evil being. Way Big has to carry the ship since U.O.S. destroyed the flying engine. Characters Ruby Heart Ryu Captain Commando Anakaris Ken Chun-Li Sakura Akuma Dhalsim Guile B.B. Hood Zangief Zero Morrigan Megaman Vega Sagat Rose Dee Jay Mechu Silver Wings Goowee M.Bison Gail T.Rex Tron Bonne Blanka Jin Balrog Strider Hiryu Roll Dan Gwen Kevin Julie Humungousaur Swampfire Big Chill Echo Echo CannonBolt Wildmutt Waybig Rocks Heat Blast Xlr8 Goop Jetray Atomix Sandbox Wildvine Lode Star Clockwork Four Arms BenMummy Diamondhead Rath Chromastone Armodrillo Spitter Rojo Zombozo Myaxx Vilgax Khyber U.O.S. Special Moves Mechu :Iron Fist - Mechu punches as hard a iron. Eye See You - Mechu blast a bolt from his eye. (Hyper Combo)POPOW!!! - Mechu goes very insane and combo atacks the opponent. (Hyper Combo)HOLY CRUD BUGS!!! - Mechu sreams when he sees a bug and rampage the opponent. Silver Wings: Flight Gun - Silver Wings shoots in air. Somersault Wings - Silver Wings does a backflip which his wings are helping. Viper Sniper - Silver Wings shoots the opponent rapidly. (Hyper Combo)Angel Striker - Silver Wings flies beyond the skys and dash kick the opponent Goowee :Boxing Glove - Goowee shapeshifts into a boxing glove and punches the opponent OMG! - Goowee pop out the word in a speech bubble and traps the opponent in it (Hyper Combo)I HATE YOU! - Goowee acting like he hates the fighter and throw very hard stuff at him/her. (Hyper Combo)BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA BOOM! - Goowee transform into Mechu doing POPOW!!! and transform into Silver Wings doing 4 Viper Snipers and repeats it. Gail: Machine Gun Fire - Gail shoots the opponent with his machine gun. Miracle Kick - Gail kicks the opponent 3 times in air. Flipping Gunshot - Gail does a backflip while his gun is shooting. (Hyper Combo)Crisis Gun - Gail fire his gun at all directions. (Hyper Combo)Dino Stampede - Gail runs out of the left side of the screen and an apocalypse of dinosaurs makes a rampage. (Hyper Combo)Hyper Machine Gun Fire - Gail and his 2 tag team partners both do thier specials that looks like gun shooting. Silver Wings and Spitter are good examples. T.Rex:Bloodful Bite - T.Rex bites and swings the opponent. Leaping Bite - T.Rex leap bites the opponent. Charging DinoCrash - T.Rex charges the enemy. (Hyper Combo)Massive Extinction - Just like Gail's hyper combo Dino Stampede but T.Rex rampages the opponent too. Rocks:Rock Slam - Rocks hits the opponent with a pile of rocks. Rock Wall - Rocks crush the opponent with a wall of stone. (Hyper Combo)Earthquake Wall - Rocks makes multiple earthquakes until he creates a wall. (Hyper Combo)Pebble Shooter - Rocks shoots a multiple of pebbles. (Hyper Combo)Rock Smash - Rocks performs a giant wave of rocks. (Hyper Combo)Volcanic Attack - Rocks blasts multiple rocks come out of his chest. Heatblast :Fire Shot - Heatblast blast a fiery projectile Flame Kick - Heatblast does a firey kick. Pyro Breath - Heatblast breaths fire from his mouth. (Hyper Combo)Fiery Charge - Heatblast makes a magma path on mid-air and charges the opponent on the path. Xlr8 :Fast Claw - Xlr8 strike the opponent with his claws. Wheel Claw - Xlr8 dashes the opponent with two claws. Scooter Head - Xlr8 dashes the opponent and headbutts him/her. Speed Punch/Kick - Xlr8 strike the opponent in air with a punch(kick when us kick button). (Hyper Combo)Speed Maximum - Xlr8 dashes the opponent left right multiple times. (Hyper Combo)Super Speed - Xlr8 walks and runs faster than usually. Goop:Acid Puddle - Goop tuns into a cloud and drips acid from his body. Sulfuric Acid - Goop sprays acid at the opponent. Spinnning Acid - Goop twist his body and shoots arrays of acid. Toxic Uppercut - Goop shapeshifts his hand and then uppercut. Coil Burst - Goop in air grabs the opponent and spins him/her. High Toxoid - Goop turns into a frisbee and dashes the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Stunning Bubble - Goop turns to a bubble, traps the opponent inside, and paralizing him/her. (Hyper Combo)Virus Wrath - Goop multiplies into some creatures and strike the opponent. Jetray :Airray - Jetray flying in air shoots a beam at the opponent. Jet Ray - Jetray shoots a beam very fast. Abyssal Ray - Jetray in air shoots a powerful beam below him. (Hyper Combo)Final Array - Jetray airrays the opponent thens air combo him/her. Atomix:High Lighting Gas - Atomix highlights himself and sprays gas at the opponent. Toxin Burst - Atomix blast a projectile of toxic. Venomous Killer - Atomix turns into a ball and traps the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Toxic Frenzy - Atomix targets the opponent with toxic. (Hyper Combo)Atomic Buster - Atomix grabs the opponent and spins him/her for 3 seconds. (Hyper Combo)Ultra Killer Leap - Atomix leaps in air then shapeshift into a monster and crushes the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Atomic Highlight - Atomix highlights into yellow color and more speed but more damage when getting hit by an opponent. Sandbox :Sand Rise - Sandbox melts in the floor and rises a wall of sand. Sand Bash - Sandbox slaps the opponent to the floor. (Hyper Combo)Dune Rises - Sandbox does multiple and a bigger version of Sand rise. (Hyper Combo)Quick Sand - Sandbox punches and kicks the opponent until he/she gets dizzy. (Hyper Combo)Sand Bruiser - Sandbox punches the opponent to the underground. (Hyper Combo)Final Sandstorm - Sandbox cover the screen with sand floating in air. Wildvine :Plant Strike - Wildvine hurls into a ball directly towards the opponent. Gas Bomb - Wildvine grabs a bomb behind his back and throws it. Chomp Attack - Wildvine chomps the opponent with his flytrap mouth. (Hyper Combo)Wild Helper - Wildvine summons 4 wildvines and doing the same thing when your fighting. (Hyper Combo)Hyper Chomp Attack - Wildvine does a tag team hyper combo. Lodestar : Magnetic Squeeze - Lodestar drags the opponent to him. Gamma Squeeze - Lodestar drags the opponent to him with metal surrounding him. Electromagnetic Squeeze - Lodestar drags the opponent to him with an electricfield. Gravity Blast - Similar to echo echo's screech but he blasts it from his hands. (Hyper Combo)Gravity Smash - Lodestar does a powerful gravity blast. (Hyper Combo)Radiation Bolt - Lodestar sends 3 sun flare at the opponent. Clockwork : Time Blast - Clockwork blast an array from his chest. Time Burst - Clockwork blast a bigger array from his chest. (Hyper Combo)The Big Bang - Clockwork goes way back to time to the big bang and it does a huge effect on the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Time Of Extinction - Clockwork goes back in 65 million years and the asteroid hits the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Time Blade - Clockwork blast a giant beam striking the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Reign Of The Pharoah - Clockwork goes back to time to the egyptian age and the pharoah is treating the fighter as his slave by whipping him/her. (Hyper Combo)Time Armor - Clockwork upgrades a suit that will make him glowing green,he gets better speed,strength,and more defense but clockwork has twice the damage when getting hit. (Hyper Combo)Super Armor - Clockwork upgrades a suit that will make clockwork getting hit without being knocked down but he cant block. (Hyper Combo)Space Suit - Clockwork upgrades a suit with healing when getting hit but it takes time. (Hyper Combo)Space Crush - Clockwork crushes the opponent with hot gases. Fourarms: Eat A Rock - Fourarms picks up a stone and throws it to the opponent. Four-armed Lariat - Fourams swings his arms at the opponent. Jumpound - Fourarms in air thrust his fist directly to the opponent. Super Throw - Fourarms throws the opponent in the air really high. Hardy Punch - Fourarms hits the opponent 4 times with his 4 arms. (Hyper Combo)Earth Pound - Fourarms jumps really high and then pounds the ground which makes a wave of rising asphalt. Benmummy: Cloth Wrap - Benmummy traps the opponent with his cloth and either electrocute,burn,or freeze him/her. Sarcophugas Tongue - Benmummy streches his tongue, grabs him and pull him/her back and fourth. (Hyper Combo)Death Wrap - a powerful version of cloth wrap but the cloth can appear anywhere in the ground, the opponent either gets burned by a fiery geyser,lightining,or a blizzard. (Hyper Combo)Sarcophugas Trap - Benmummy traps the opponent with a sarcophugas then throws him in air and fire surrounds the sarcophugas. Diamondhead :Crystal Shot - Diamondhead shoots a crystal. Crystal Blade - Diamondhead cuts the opponent with his crystal shards. Crystal Wave - Diamondhead drags his hand on the ground and crystals shoot out of the ground. Crystal Target - Diamondhead strecthes the crystals from his back and strikes the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Diamond Wave - Advanced version of crystal wave. (Hyper Combo)Diamond Shooter - Advanced version of Crystal shot,there's an air version of it to. Rath :Berserker Slice - See Berserker Barrage. Slash Wave - Rath slashes a projectile from his claws. Earth Claw - Rath smashes his claw on the ground and starts an earthquake. (Hyper Combo) Weapon X Killer - See Weapon X (Hyper Combo)Berserker Slice X - See Berserker Barrage X (Hyper Combo)Tornado Upper - It's like wolverines '''Tornado Claw '''but more combos. Chromastone:Chromabeam - Chromastone blasts a beam from his eye or his head. Chroma Shockwave - Chromastone creates a shockwave. (Hyper Combo)Chroma Destroyer - Chromastone chromabeam covers most of the screen. (Hyper Combo)Chroma Power Up - Chromastone power up. This power up allows him to make better damage to the opponent. Spitter :Stick Bomb - Spitter spits his saliva and traps the opponent. Puffer Cannon - Spitter blows out spikes from his body. Flight - Spitter blows up to air flies for a while. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Games